


No homo?

by Lovelypeterick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward sexual encounter, Cute Ending, Gay, M/M, Pete and Patrick are both 17 in this, Peterick, Questioned sexuality, Teenagers, angsty patrick, broken arm, friends - Freeform, handjob, horny patrick, maybe? - Freeform, no homo?, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelypeterick/pseuds/Lovelypeterick
Summary: Pete has to cater to Patrick due to his recently injured arm. Pete thinks he’s asked for enough, but Patrick needs just one more thing.





	No homo?

Pete was at Patrick's house, helping him out after he broke his arm at a gig last night. Their third performance, I might add, so that wasn't really great for Fall Out Boys' image, but Patrick insisted on doing a fancy guitar spinny thingy.

Patrick was lounged out on the couch, arm propped up on a pillow. "You know, just because your arm is broken doesn't mean you can't, like, I don't know, use your left hand to get your own fucking popsicle." Pete rolled his eyes, handing Patrick the blue raspberry popsicle.

"Yeah, I know, but I like you being my servant." He shrugs, making pouty lips. Pete motions for Patrick to move his legs, which were taking over the whole damn couch. Patrick huffs, allowing Pete to sit down and then automatically places his legs back down, except this time on Pete's legs and grins.

"You're a little brat, you know that?" Patrick nods rather enthusiastically, "yup!" Pete chuckles and grabs the remote, flipping through the channels. Weather, no. Nickelodeon, hell no- although, he can't deny that SpongeBob is a fucking great show. He glances over at Patrick who's contentedly licking his popsicle, his eyes fixed on his AP magazine.

Pete settles on some horror movie that he doesn't know the name of. "Goddamnit!" Patrick practically yells, putting his only working hand on his face and sighing dramatically. "What!?" Pete goes wide-eyed because for all Pete knew he had just broken another bone.

"Ryan Ross left panic! At The Disco." He's actually on the verge of tears right now, and Pete questions why he puts up with him.

"Oh my god, fuck you, I thought you were like, dying or something." To be fair he did think it was a huge bummer, but what the fuck?

"I am. On the inside." He retorts, over-dramatically sobbing into a pillow. Pete looks at him like he's gone Insane and maybe he has, Patrick will even admit to that. "Hey, you don't know what it's like dedicating your life to a band and then a member fuckING LEAVES, OKAY!?"

Pete smiles, shaking his head at his friend. "You're really cranky today." Pete says, and Patrick only shrugs, looking at the movie that was on TV. It was a sex scene and he found himself fixed to the rather fake-sounding moans coming from the girl, which causes Patrick's heart to speed up a little. Pete was completely oblivious to it because he was basically sucked into his phone, playing candy crush saga; Level 86, to be exact.

The guy massaged the blonde woman's boobs as he thrust into her, which made Patrick's cock twitch and bite his lip to stifle a moan. He wanted to just tell Pete to turn it off but he couldn't look away from the tv and Pete couldn't look away from his damn phone, anyway.

He started to squirm a little, trying to get some friction, just anything. Pete looked over at him, noticing, but thinking nothing more of it than he just couldn't get situated. He let out these whimpers; the 'annoyed because you're horny and you can't do anything about it' kind. I think that's something every teenager knows a little bit about.

"Be still, dude. You're messing with my focus." Pete motions to his game. Patrick glanced over one more time, seeing that the couple was speeding up, and the girl literally screams when she comes. It was so loud that Pete's eye finally unglued from his phone, looking up at the movie stars, moaning into each other mouths as they ride out their orgasms. "Hey, why didn't tell me porn was on?" Pete smirked and Patrick wanted to kill him- or at least just scream at him.

"Oh my god, s-shut the fuck up- I can't- deal with you right now." Patrick's rubbing his thighs together, breathless from moving around so much. Pete had a 'what the hell' look on his face, but his eyes shot back over at the movie, realizing. "Wait, did that make yo-" Patrick cuts him off, raising his voice slightly. "I'm fucking horny, Pete, yes." Patrick smiles sarcastically and Pete actually fucking laughs.

"It's not fucking funny." Patrick frowns and Pete nods his head quickly, failing to hold in a laugh, "Yeah it is, actually." But, Patrick gives him this desperate look now and maybe he kinda feels bad for him. "What do you want me to do about it, dude?"

"I don't fucking know, I haven't jerked off in like-" He thought for a minute, trying to recall the last time he actually relieved himself. "-months??" He sighs. This was normal for Pete and Patrick's friendship; talking about whatever, whenever. So, Pete wasn't even surprised in the least when he told him his personal dilemma. "Then jerk off??" Pete looked at him quizzically

He holds his cast up, raising his brows, "I can't jerk off with my left hand. I'm not that coordinated, Pete." Oh yeah, the whole broken arm thing. And, Pete knows that's true, he can barely even write neatly with his dominant hand. They couldn't even use some of his lyrics because they were written so poorly.

"Is it that bad?" He sighs, remembering this one time when he was practically about to explode and couldn't get off because of this stupid family dinner that he apparently **had** to be at. It was painful and he knows just how Patrick's feeling right now.

"Yes, really fuckin' bad." He squirms in his seat, whining at the overwhelming feeling in his pants and Pete finds his eyes lingering on him because for some reason he thinks he looks really pretty right now. He says something he didn't ever think he'd say in all his seventeen years. "Do you want me to get you off?" It kinda just slipped out. But, it was just a favor for a friend. It wasn't like that, he told himself.

Patrick just kinda went wide-eyed and hesitated for a minute before stuttering over his words. "Uh- well, I- fuck, I don't know. You would do that?" He blushed a bright red. "I mean, just a favor among friends. Right?" Pete smiled sweetly, putting his phone down on the table and making a mental note to finish that level on candy crush later.

He had no idea where the fuck to start. Hey, I'm going to start touching your dick now in a non-gay way. Yeah, that sounds good, so he did just that. His hand trailed up Patrick's clothed thigh, and he heard his breath catch in his throat. Pete situated himself so that he's in between Patrick's legs. He unbuttons his jeans with ease, slowly pulling them down and Patrick kicks them off all the way.

Pete chuckles before he palms the outline of his dick through his boxers, earning a shaky moan from Patrick, only to have him gently bite the skin on the back of his hand to stifle it. Pete slowly starts to remove his boxers to reveal his hard dick and it's too much because it's making him hard now. "Pete," Patrick breathes out and Pete looks up at him. "Just imagine it as you're doing it to yourself." He blushes.

He looks so hot- no, he won't let himself finish that thought. Because he's straight. Though, the fact that he has to keep reminding himself of that, makes him kinda question it, along with his sanity.

He nods, taking him in his hand and pumping slowly and squeezing every now and then, keeping his eyes on Patrick's expressions. He seemed to be liking it by the way he bites his lip and lets out little whimpers. His trucker hat falls to the floor when he arches his back, allowing him to tug on his own golden locks slightly.

Pete flicks his thumb over Patrick's slit, smearing his precome. Patrick whispers a couple profanities. "Fuck- faster, Pete." He begs and Pete speeds up a bit, taking this time to admire the way Patrick's eyes are shut tight and how his fists clench onto nothing. He never thought he'd be turned on by his best friend about to come. But then again, he definitely never thought he'd be the one to make him come.

"Ah, I'm close." He moans and Pete starts stroking his length at full speed and mindlessly gripping onto Patrick's thigh, making him gasp. He nearly screams, but he keeps it inside, savoring that warm feeling in his stomach; the feeling that makes his hips twitch involuntarily, and his heart beat out of his chest. Pete watched as his mouth hung open and listened as moans escaped him like a melody.

A couple more movements of Pete's hand and he was falling apart, letting a small, broken scream escape his throat as warmness took over his whole body, relief washing over him. Pete doesn't take his eyes off him, not even caring about the come on his hand, slowing his pumps to let Patrick come down from his orgasm, breathing heavy. Patrick's lips curve upwards into a small smile, which Pete finds himself mirroring.

He pulls Patrick boxers back up and just kinda sits there awkwardly. What exactly do you say after you jerk off your best friend? Patrick's eyes open slowly, losing his post-orgasmic smile to replace it with an awkward one. "uh- thanks..." He says, but it comes out as a question. Pete scratches the back of his neck, nodding. 

He isn't even going to deny that he thoroughly enjoyed this strange experience and neither is Patrick. "No homo?" Patrick asks, mentally crossing his fingers that it was all the homo. Even though he's pretty sure he's straight. Or at least he was. Then again, he's seventeen and this was his first sexual experience ever, so what does he know?

What Pete does know is that he was as straight as a spaghetti noodle just earlier, but he thinks for Patrick he would make an exception. He laughs, "Maybe homo." He winks and Patrick blushes and laughs, admiring everything about Pete that he's never noticed or appreciated before. "I suddenly feel really gay and I'm not even mad about it." Pete bursts out laughing, letting his head fall on Patrick's chest. "Me too..." He whispers.

"Do you wanna, like, I don't know, try a date? Because I'm completely questioning my sexuality 100% at this point." Pete asks, his voice muffled in Patrick's shirt. "That sounds nice." He smiles when Pete looks up at him and leans in to kiss his cheek. This was different. But, it felt right.


End file.
